


sending all my love along the wire

by notthebigspoon



Series: Stick 'Em Up [10]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalynne loves her boys, both of them. That doesn't mean that she doesn't want to murder them in their sleep sometimes.</p><p>Title taken from Faithfully by Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sending all my love along the wire

Jalynne loves her boys, both of them. That doesn't mean that she doesn't want to murder them in their sleep sometimes.

Brandon is laid back, loose and easy until he isn't anymore and then he gets so tense that it's a wonder he doesn't crush his own teeth into powder, he clenches his jaw so tight. He'll pace the apartment, growling and muttering and declaring that he hates the world and everything in it. Usually when he does that, she just ignores him until he cools down and the tantrum is over.

Ryan's harder to deal with. Before he got hurt, he'd go out and fight and spend the night at his own apartment. Now, with his injuries, he hasn't found a new outlet. He probably won't fight again. Even if he's healed physically, he's still struggling with the post concussion syndrome. The headaches and the dizziness are easing up but the memory and attention span issues weren't. Sometimes he doesn't sleep, instead sitting up all night on the couch watching Golden Girls reruns.

He's been difficult since telling his mom about the relationship. He won't take calls from his family, he only speaks to his kids. When she's packing for the trip to Chicago, she yells over her shoulder to tell him to make sure to pack his medicine. When she walks into the living room with her bag though, he's still on the couch in the clothes he'd slept in. Her heart sinks and she knows that in spite of her best efforts, she's going to be going to Chicago alone.

“Ryan... honey, you told me you were going to come with me.”

“It's not a good idea.”

“Because?”

“I'm tired and I'm dizzy and I don't feel like it?”

“Is this because of your mother?” She asks, sitting on the edge of the couch and petting his hair. He bites his lip and looks away and she can just _feel_ him shutting down on her. “You're not still thinking we're going to change our minds, are you?”

“No. You said you wouldn't, I believe you. I trust you. Guess I'm just afraid of what's going to happen. Wondering what I'm going to do next, if I'm ever going to be able to play again.” Ryan says, slouching back and squeezing her knee. He's smiling, though, and she feels better about him staying behind. “I just don't feel good. Flying out and flying back in tomorrow isn't my idea of fun.”

“I love you. You're a pain in the ass and a pain in my neck and sometimes I want to strangle you. But I still love you.” She sighs, kissing his cheek and standing up. “Come on, my flight leaves in a few hours and I've got to get through security.”

He makes a show of grumbling and complaining but grabs his keys and shoves his feet into sandals before picking up her bag to carry out to the truck. They share a milk shake on the way to the airport and in the drop off lane, she leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips, promising to call when she reaches Chicago. He smiles and brushes his thumb over his cheek, petting her hair before shooing her out.

She looks over her shoulder as she's walking through the sliding doors, smiling when she sees him still watching her. She waves at him, blows him a kiss and laughs when she notes his blushing even from this distance. She boards her plane with a peaceful mind. He'll be okay... he'll probably eat a metric ton of junk food and call her later swearing he's about to go into a diabetic coma but he'll be okay.

The flight is uneventful and so is the cab ride to the hotel. She stops in the lobby of the hotel to fix her hair before taking the elevator to the team floor. She waves at Timmy when she sees him, declining his offer to carry her bag and kissing his cheek before shooing him on. When she reaches Brandon's door, she knocks and bouncing on the balls of her feet as best she can. When Brandon opens the door, he stare at her, eyes wide with shock before beaming and pulling her into a kiss, lifting her off her feet with a hug.

They order room service for dinner and curl up on the bed to eat. She calls Ryan as promised, putting him on speaker phone and listening as he bickers with Brandon about how disgusting his protein shakes are. He promises that he won't let the dogs sleep on the bed and tells them he loves them. They say the same and the phone call is over.

Brandon looks at the phone before meeting her eyes and smiling. “I'll bet you anything he's lying about the dogs.”

“He probably is.” Jalynne agrees, kissing the corner of Brandon's mouth. “I was thinking. I mean, we know he's staying for good, right? Moved in with us, I mean. All his stuff is at the apartment and the monthly lease is about to lapse on his.”

“Right. I thought you and him already talked about this.”

“We did. I was just thinking maybe we ought to do something about it. I don't know, throw a little party, just the three of us. Get him a present or something.”

“I'll get him a card.” Brandon answers, stretching out on his back and framing the air with his hands. “'Thank you for shacking up with us. We love you and we'll never let you go.' Sounds good, right?”

“Ass.”

“Alright, alright. We'll get him a bracelet or something. I was wandering around earlier and I saw one in a store window. Silver, he'd like it. I thought about getting it for him anyway.” Brandon admits, flushing a little. It doesn't surprise her. He's always thinking of things like that.

Brandon and Ryan are both idiots. But they're _her_ idiots and she loves them.


End file.
